The Beauty and the Predacon
by SteelarmWheelceeFan
Summary: Arcee is captured by the Decepticons and is forced to stay with Predaking, but things take a turn that none of them expected. An ArceexPredaking story.
1. Chapter 1

The Autobots had just invaded Darkmount, hoping to take down the Decepticons and end their threat on Earth. Arcee and Bumblebee go inside the tower and head for the room where the fusion cannons are being kept to disable them but they run into complications.

:: Ultra Magnus to stealth team, status report. ::

:: Having a little trouble reaching the objective. :: Bumblebee and Arcee take cover as shots come at them in full from the Vehicons at the end of the corridor, :: Security is tighter than anticipated sir. ::

:: Keep them occupied. :: Magnus then flew around the tower before he set the controls to autopilot then jumped off the ship and onto the tower, the ship flying off afterward. Magnus breaks through the glass leading into the fusion cannon control room and starts firing.

Arcee and Bumblebee continue firing at the Vehicons but more of them come and before they know it they're surrounded. The Vehicons gather around them blocking off all escape routes with their guns pointed at them. Arcee and Bumblebee have no choice but to surrender, so they throw down their weapons and put their hands up. The Vehicons then lead them out of the tower to where Shockwave is holding Wheeljack and Bulkhead. The two mechs are just getting up off the ground after being knocked down by the one-optic mech.

Arcee could only look at Shockwave as she walks closer to their position. She thinks over the last time she had seen him and how Cliffjumper was wanting to run into him again to have a rematch, _Looks like you lucked out on that rematch partner._ Arcee thinks to herself as she comes to a halt along with Bumblebee. She notices Shockwave looking at her as well, no doubt he remembers their last encounter too.

Shockwave walks up to her, his optic fixated on her, "So we meet again. You shot me in my optic rendering me blind and stranded on Cybertron."

Arcee glared at him, "After what you did you deserved it."

"Now I say it's time for my payback." Shockwave then turns his attention to the Vehicons guarding the femme, "Take her to the brig and lock her up."

The Vehicons nod then put cuffs on Arcee and drag her away, five Vehicons walking with her as they headed back to the tower. Bumblebee, Wheeljack, and Bulkhead try to retaliate and save their teammate but are quickly knocked down by Shockwave and the Vehicons standing by. At that moment they hear a noise from overhead and they all look up to see Optimus flying in at full speed.

The sight of their leader encourages them to continue fighting so the 'Bots go back to full-blown attacks on the Vehicons and Shockwave. They manage to take out the Vehicons but Shockwave proved to be harder to take down. Bumblebee looks in the direction where Arcee was previously being lead and sees her fighting back against the Vehicons but is soon overrun by them as more come out to give aid and apprehend the femme. The 'Bots then heard the sounds of jets as Fowler and his team fly in for their attack and soon after they are given the order to pull back. But Bumblebee couldn't leave Arcee, he runs towards her position but before he could reach her a groundbridge opened up behind the Vehicons and 'Bee couldn't help but watch as Arcee was dragged through the portal and onto the Nemesis.

'Bee turns around and sees Bulkhead transform and head out and he follows after him with Wheeljack right behind him. The three are devastated to have to leave their teammate behind but they have no choice, they just have to regroup and come up with a plan to rescue her. The 'Bots later arrive at the hangar which is to be their new base and 'Bee breaks the news of Arcee's capture, "Arcee's being held captive by the 'Cons?" Jack asked with sadness in his tone.

"We will save her Jack, don't worry." Optimus says trying to comfort the kid. The Autobots feel victorious with what the accomplished, taking down Darkmount and everything, but they're also devastated by the capture of their comrade. But they are determined to save her no matter what.

* * *

Arcee kicks and throws her body weight around to try and free herself from the Vehicons as they drag her into the brig, but nothing she does help and she finds herself chained up to the wall in the brig. Once the chains are on her the Vehicons leave and she's left alone with her thoughts. What exactly does Shockwave plan to do with her? She didn't even think he would be that pissed about her shooting him in the optic... Though come to think of it any bot would be upset about that, especially if it leads them to being stranded on a deserted planet all alone. But it's not entirely her fault, she was only protecting herself and her new partner. There was no way she was gonna lose another partner, she was determined not to lose another partner. That lasted for a while until he had to get scrapped by Starscream.

Arcee can't help but think of what Cliffjumper would do if he was still alive to have this second encounter with Shockwave. No doubt he would make good on his word and get a rematch with the mech. That was one thing about him, if he wanted a rematch he would get him a rematch. Arcee couldn't help but laugh as she thought about the times Cliffjumper would lose in a practice fight against Bumblebee or Bulkhead and would go on about a rematch until he got one. It was always the same, he loses and "Rematch!", it always made Arcee laugh. It doesn't take long and Arcee's smile turns into a frown, she really misses that big lug.

Arcee is soon interrupted from her thoughts when she hears someone entering the brig, she looks up and sees Shockwave. She puts on the nastiest look she can make as she watches the mech walk closer to her, "What do you want with me?"

"As I told you before I want payback for what you did."

"It wasn't entirely my fault! You shouldn't have came after us, I was just protecting myself and my partner!"

"You shouldn't have interfered with our plans."

"Did you honestly think we would just sit back and let you attack Optimus and his team?" That was a pretty ironic question given that was exactly what she had planned to do. She only interfered cause Cliffjumper talked her into it.

"You didn't even want anything to do with Optimus and his team. So what changed your mind?"

Arcee just went silent and glared at him.

"I'm assuming it was that mech that was with you. It's the only logical explanation."

Arcee turned her helm to look away from him and the brig went silent for a moment. Arcee then looked back up to meet with his optic, "What are you gonna do with me?"

"Not sure yet. I'm thinking of giving you to my Predacon and letting him do whatever he wants with you but I would have to consult with Lord Megatron first."

"Your Predacon is gone. We sent it to an ice land where it is most likely a giant ice cube right now."

"You obviously know nothing about Predacons. It will return."

Arcee had no more responses, she didn't know what she could say to that. He was right she knows nothing about Predacons, only that they ruled over Cybertron before them. She also knew they were extinct until Shockwave decided to go messing with their DNA and brought one back to life and she's not even sure if it's the only one, there's no telling if Shockwave made more.

Shockwave then puts a digit over his comm. as he gets a call from Megatron, :: Yes my Lord will do. :: He then says before cutting off his comm., "Lord Megatron wishes to see you." He then walks over and unchains Arcee before proceeding to taking her out of the brig.

Dread fills Arcee as she walks out with him and she wonders what the warlord wants with her. She'll find out soon enough.


	2. Chapter 2

"The prisoner my lord." Shockwave announces as him and Arcee walk onto the bridge where Megatron is standing.

Megatron turns around, "Arcee, so nice of you to join us."

"Not like I had a choice."

Megatron ignores her remark, "I have to admit, that attack you all did was clever. But also foolish, we could have easily struck you all down to where there was nothing left."

"But you didn't. We still came out victorious."

"Victorious? You talk about being victorious when you're now our prisoner. And you still failed to take us out, I'm still standing and the Decepticons are still going strong."

"Our goal wasn't to take you down, it was to take down Darkmount and we succeeded. Your tower has been destroyed and you can no longer terrorize Earth."

"Terrorize? My dear you have me all wrong. I wanted to help better the planet, all the humans had to do was follow my orders."

"Yeah to the point they were enslaved or killed."

"Their lives would have been better."

"Pfft yeah right." Arcee says as she rolls her optics.

"Tell me Arcee, where is your team?"

"Do you really think I would tell you? I would never tell you even if I knew."

"You do know we could just pull it from you."

"She knows that all too well." Shockwave says as he remembers his first encounter with the femme. She was holding the coordinates to Optimus' location and Starscream wanted those coordinates, but she refused to say anything no matter what he did. Even after capturing Cliffjumper and putting his life on the line she still refused to speak so Starscream had no choice but to take them to Shockwave where the Cortical Psychic Patch was used on Arcee and they were able to get the coordinates.

Arcee remembered that too like it was just done yesterday. She shivered slightly as the memories flooded her processor. She hated the feeling of that thing being connected to her helm as information got pulled from her processor like a human pulling information from a computer. She hopes she never has to experience it again but she probably will if they decide to do it on her to get the location of her team. But that would be a waste as she really doesn't know where they are, "You won't get anything cause I really don't know where they are."

"I find that hard to believe."

Arcee just rolled her optics again as she folded her arms, "If you're gonna kill me then do it already."

"I don't intend to kill you. You're one of the last femmes alive, probably ARE the only femme alive, so I'm not gonna kill you. Better yet, I may just give you to one of my soldiers as a mate."

Arcee's optics widened, surely she didn't hear that right, "What did you say?"

"You heard right, I may give you to one of my soldiers as a mate."

Arcee then scowled, "Never!"

"You don't have a say in the matter. But we'll discuss that more later. Shockwave," Megatron then turns his attention to the said mech, "how is project Predacon coming along?"

"It's going well." Shockwave turns and heads off the bridge, "If you would follow me my liege."

Megatron looks to Arcee and motions for her to go first. Arcee unfolds her arms and starts walking off the bridge behind Shockwave, with Megatron and Starscream trailing behind. When the four get to the room Shockwave leads them to Arcee sees Shockwave grab something and place it on a table that's suited to scan stuff. Arcee takes a good look at the thing as Shockwave scans it, _Is that a Predacon fossil?_

"A Predacon fossil? On Earth?" Starscream asks as he looks just as confused as Arcee, "I mean, isn't it just a little preposterous?"

"They are not the remains of Predacons, Starscream. But rather the remains of Predacon clones." Megatron begins explaining, "For you see, our recent Autobot hunter wasn't the first beastly super soldier Shockwave have ever attempted to breed from prehistoric matter. During the war for Cybertron I sanctioned the dispatch of a small army of these Predaclones to Earth to unleash the beasts on Autobot forces stationed here. Once they accomplished their mission the surviving Predacons held settler on this very world for ages to come, guarding the Energon reserves they had managed to secure while awaiting my arrival. Of course our reunion here was much delayed, it would seem we lost the beasts to the ravages of time."

"But not their endomatter." Shockwave adds in, "From which I am logically able to extract their very CNA."

Arcee listens to everything they're saying with wide optics. She had no idea the Predacons were even a factor during the war, certainly didn't know there were some stationed on Earth. Now they have their endomatter and Shockwave is able to breed more of them, soon the planet will be overrun with Predacons. She just hopes her team has made the discovery and is now coming up with a plan to stop this project Predacon.

"Pff another scavenger hunt? How logical would it really be to locate all the dusty remains of your former pets?" Once again Starscream has to question Shockwave's logic, most likely having doubts about Shockwave's plan to bring back the Predacons.

Naturally Shockwave has a comeback, "You are not suggesting that I would send my creation to a distant planet without first having them microchipped."

"Well.. well I was. But seriously, you did?"

Arcee rolls her optics, Starscream will never learn to not speak out of place.

* * *

Arcee could do nothing but pace, she knows she's irritating Megatron with all the pacing she's doing but she doesn't care. She's worried. Shockwave had gone to retrieve a Predacon fossil and it's known that three of her teammates are in the area he went to, which caused Soundwave to go there and help Shockwave. Arcee is so worried for her teammates, she doesn't want any of them to get hurt.

Megatron lets out an irritated growl, "Will you stop pacing!?"

Arcee stops walking and stands still. She then gets startled by the sound of a groundbridge opening up. When she looks she sees it right overhead and notices something falling through it and land right into Megatron's servo. Once she realizes it's a Predacon fossil she starts becoming more worried. Are the three alright? Are they still alive? That's all she can think of at the moment despite the fact that the warlord now has in his possession a strand of CNA that could create a whole Predacon army.

Arcee walks with Megatron to go greet Shockwave and Soundwave upon their return. They meet up with the two and Megatron hands Shockwave the fossil and he immediately heads to his lab to get to work. Megatron then consults with Soundwave about what happened in the field and Soundwave shows him everything. Arcee watched as the two 'Cons took on Optimus, Bumblebee, and Smokescreen, fighting to obtain the fossil that was found. She was relieved to see that they did make the discovery about the Predacons and to see that the three made it out alright.

She is also disappointed that the Decepticons now have the strand of CNA they need. Just one strand is all it takes to create their Predacon army. There has to be a way to stop it. But how?

* * *

Arcee listens to Starscream and Shockwave discuss project Predacon, she's not sure why she has to be in this room with them and Megatron as they have this discussion. She should be in the brig but Megatron has her trailing behind them everywhere they go instead. She guesses it's to keep an optic on her to ensure she doesn't try to escape or anything, but it's still weird to be roaming like this instead of being chained up in the brig. Once Shockwave mentions he has an offsite lab where he can breed the other Predacons her interest is piqued and she suddenly feels happy she's here for their conversation. She can try to find out everything she can about this lab, like where it's located. But even if she could find out she's not sure how she would be able to tell her team when she's being watched like a hawk. She's sure she can find a way.

As the mechs have their discussion there is suddenly a loud clunk and the ship shakes a bit like something hit it, or landed on it, "We are under attack! Autobots?" It's no surprise Starscream would be scared. No matter how tough he makes himself to be he's just a sniveling coward in the end.

"Illogical." Shockwave says as he brings up the ship's exterior on the systems, "Though there appears to be an enormous mass on the upper haul."

Arcee walks with the three mechs up to the upper haul to see what was making the loud clunking noise. They are joined by a group of Vehicons as they get closer to the doors that lead outside. Once the doors open they are all shocked to see what is on the other side. The Predacon has returned.


	3. Chapter 3

When the door opens to reveal the Predacon Arcee was shocked, for two reasons, the fact that it actually got out of the icy land that Ultra Magnus sent it to and the size of the creature. She saw it on the monitor when it was chasing Magnus' ship and when it appeared on the front of the ship, and she knew it was big but not this big. Not only the size but its armor looks impenetrable, she's not sure how the Autobots are gonna be able to take down such a creature. It certainly does give Megatron an advantage in the war.

"How did it find us?" Starscream asks as he looks toward Shockwave.

"Predacons have precise homing instincts."

"And astonishing resilience." Megatron adds in looking slightly amused. He then turns to Starscream, "Starscream, assume command of my beast."

"Me master? I-I mean I wouldn't dream of ceasing such an honor from its very creator."

"Military command of the Predacon is most logical since my services are required elsewhere." Shockwave says as he walks past him. As he heads inside he sees Arcee standing there trying to keep a distance between her and the Predacon and he gets an idea, "My liege, perhaps the femme can assist Starscream in looking after the Predacon, and maybe stay with the Predacon until further notice."

Megatron stops walking and turns to look at him then looks at Arcee whose optics had gone wide at hearing what Shockwave said, "The beast _would_ make a great guard. Yes, she shall stay with the beast until I decide who she will mate with."

With a huff Arcee went over to where Starscream was standing along with the Predacon as Megatron, Shockwave and the Vehicons went inside the ship. The door closes and Starscream is at the door trying to get Megatron to reconsider. Arcee just rolls her optics as she still tries to keep a distance from the beast.

The Predacon moves in closer to Starscream with a growl and a slight roar causing Starscream to turn around and look at it with fear. But after a second the Predacon turns its attention to Arcee, trying to figure out who she is since it never saw her before. Arcee was forced to back up into a wall as the Predacon got closer to her and sniffed her as he looked her over. He could smell the scent of the two Autobots he fought against on her and started growling, especially the one bot whose scent he had to sniff to track down.

He doesn't know much about the Autobots except that they're supposedly his enemy that he must destroy, but after his encounter with them he doesn't like them. Obviously this femme is one of them which means she must be destroyed, "Wait! Wait!" Starscream shouts getting the Predacon's attention, "You can't kill her. As much as I would love to see you tear her to shreds, Lord Megatron wants her alive."

The Predacon turned back to Arcee and roared in her face then turned and walked to the outer part of the ship, whipping his tail towards Starscream on the way. Starscream ducked out of the way causing its tail to scrap against the door.

Arcee released a air cycle in relief as she watches the Predacon walk away, _That was close. I need to find a way off this ship more than ever, before I end up becoming a chew toy for that thing._

"You owe me."

Arcee looks over at Starscream, "What?"

"You owe me for keeping that thing from killing you."

"You only did it cause Megatron wants me alive and you don't want him to beat your aft for allowing it to kill me. So I don't owe you anything."

"Ungrateful glitch." Starscream mumbles as he walks off.

Arcee just ignores his remark as she watches him walk over to the Predacon to try and get it into the kennel. Arcee couldn't help but laugh as the beast kept refusing and acting like it couldn't hear him. When Starscream got an electrical rod she knew this wasn't gonna end well. She watched as Starscream tells it once again to get into the kennel and it just moves its head to the side to say no and Starscream stabs it with the rod, "Starscream, don't be so brutal with it!"

Starscream glances over to her but before he could say anything he notices the Predacon turning its head to look at him and it has a fireball build up to fire at him. Starscream sees it and ducks in time but the tip of the metal piece sticking up from his helm caught fire. Starscream glared at the Predacon before turning his glare to Arcee, then he noticed the tip burning and he put it out before returning his glare to Arcee, "You almost got me killed!"

"Exactly how did I almost get you killed!?" Arcee asks as she pushes herself off the wall and takes a couple of steps.

"By talking and distracting me!"

"You almost got yourself killed cause you had to strike it with an electrical rod! Don't blame me if it turns around and chomps your head off!"

Starscream started fumbling over his words for a bit, not being able to find the right thing to say, "It's a Predacon, just an animal and it needs to learn its place on this ship! As well as you do!"

"If that's the way you see it then apparently you consider everyone an animal as you treat everyone the same way! Just cause it's an animal doesn't mean you need to treat it with such brutality!"

"You're gonna tell me not to treat it with brutality after it just tried to kill you?"

Arcee goes silent for a second as she glances over to the Predacon who is just sitting there watching the two argue. It was looking at her with hatred and a desire to kill, but not as much as it was moments ago. Arcee looks back at Starscream, "Even though it did try to kill me and still wants to kill me I still think it doesn't deserve to be treated like that! No creature deserves to be treated that way!"

Starscream grumbled as he headed for the door, walking past Arcee, "Where are you going?" Arcee asks as she gives him a questioning look.

"To find something that will help me get control of the beast and keep me alive." Starscream replied as he walked through the door.

The door closed and Arcee was left alone with the Predacon. When she hears the Predacon moving she looks and sees it walking towards her position. She moves back into a corner by the door and watches it as it moves more inwards, _I guess this is it, it's gonna kill me now that we're alone. Unless it will actually heed Megatron's words of keeping me alive._

To Arcee's surprise the Predacon stops a few feet away from her and looks at her. It hisses and slightly growls at her before it lays down. Arcee slides down the wall and sits, still watching the Predacon. She knows she's no match for the beast and she knows it could tear her apart with ease, but she for sure won't go down without a fight. If the beast attacks her she will fight until she can't anymore.

The Predacon lays its head down as it continues watching her, making sure she doesn't try anything. But it doesn't take long for the exhaustion of the previous events to take effect and it closes its optics and fall into stasis. But Arcee stays awake, since she's not tired, and she plots out her escape.


	4. Chapter 4

Arcee raised her helm to look at the door when it opened and a Vehicon came walking through with two big energon cubes. He places the cubes in front of her, "These are for you. They should hold you over for a good while." The Vehicon then turned and walked through the door, back into the ship.

Arcee looked at the cubes as she plays over the last thing he said about them holding her over. Truth be told just one of them can hold her over for a while, she doesn't two. She looks over at the Predacon and wonders when it last had any energon, if it even needs any energon. She's not sure why she's being so concerned over a creature that has intentions to kill her, probably cause she just witnessed Starscream treating it so rudely and being so brutal with it, she's not sure.

Either way, she knows she doesn't need two big cubes of energon and she doesn't know what else to do with the other cube. She notices that it's still asleep, or appears to be, so she quietly gets up and takes one of the cubes. She then moves as quietly as possible over to the sleeping Predacon and places the cube in front of it.

Just as she places it on the ground the Predacon opens its optics. It lets out a ferocious growl and Arcee falls to her knees and positions herself to show it she means no harm. She lets go of the cube and puts her hands up, "I mean you no harm, I just wanted to give you some energon." She carefully backs away while keeping her optics on the beast in front of her. She's not sure why she's so concerned for it but she does know for certain that if she is to survive this ordeal she must get on the Predacon's good side and earn its trust.

The Predacon looks at the cube of energon she had just placed in front of it and sniffs it. It then looks back up at the femme and growls at her again, "They just gave me the energon cubes, gave me two of them. All I need is one so I thought I'd give the other one to you in case you haven't had any and needed some."

The Predacon's growls subsided to low rumbles as it looked down at the cube again. It doesn't trust this femme, but her actions of kindness…

Something starts brewing inside the beast as it thinks of the kindness this femme been showing it, a foreign instinct its never felt before and not used to. It glances up at her again before it dips its head down to take a drink from the cube, just one little drink to test it out. Once it realized she didn't do anything to it it drinks up the energon until there was nothing left.

It looks back up to the femme and gives a low growl of appreciation and gratitude just before the door opened and Shockwave walked out. The one optic mech observed the Predacon before turning to face Arcee who just stood up, "You're still intact I see."

Arcee folds her arms as she glares at the mech, "Yes, I am. Did you think I would be in pieces?"

"I thought you would at least be missing a limb or two."

"Well sorry to disappoint you."

Shockwave just ignores her remark as he looks at the Predacon again. He notices the empty energon cube and started putting things together, "You gave him energon I see."

"Him?" Arcee raises an optic ridge as confusion sets in, "That thing can be different genders?"

"Predacons can be male or female just like ordinary Cybertronians can."

"And this one is a male?"

"Yes."

Arcee looks at the Predacon apologetically, she had been calling him an it and a beast and all other things and not once considered that maybe 'it' could be a him or a she. But being a male would make sense with the size, males are usually a lot bigger than females.

"Did you give him the energon?"

Arcee looks back at Shockwave as she tries to gather herself from the revelation, "Yes. I was given two cubes to last me a good while but my small frame can last a while on just one. So I gave it to him, I thought it - _he_ \- might need it."

"So you're trying to get on his good side by being kind to him so he doesn't tear you apart."

"It's called surviving."

"That is logical and very clever. Seems you'll come out of this whole thing in one piece."

"I'm a lot tougher than you think. Or did you forget that I shot out your optic and escaped your lab?"

"Of course I did not forget. It's why you're here, remember?"

Before anything else could be said between the two the Predacon moved to get between them and growled slightly at Shockwave. This surprised all three of them. The Predacon was surprised he growled at his own creator, the one who gave him life. But something in him pushed him to do it, to protect this femme, for some reason.

"It would seem your plan is working, he's starting to get protective of you."

Arcee didn't say anything, she just looked at the Predacon in disbelief. Did she really change his prospect of her by just giving him energon?

"I must get back to the lab. I'll return later." Shockwave walked through the door and the door closed leaving Arcee and the Predacon alone again.

The Predacon lays back down and watches Arcee as she moves back to the corner she had been in earlier. She sits down and takes the energon cube and starts drinking it. The Predacon lays his head down and closes his optics to go back into stasis.

After a few sips of the energon Arcee puts the cube down and closes her optics as well, not to go into stasis just to rest them. She keeps playing what happened through her processor, still in disbelief that the Predacon actually was protecting her. As they say, kindness goes a long way.

Not long afterwards Starscream comes back in the apex armor, thinking it would save him from the beast. Arcee opens her optics and laughs at the way Starscream looks, "You look so stupid in that, Starscream."

Starscream just rolls his optics as he walks over to the Predacon. The Predacon opens his optics and looks up at him sleepily.

"Okay, now in you go."

The Predacon stands and roars.

Starscream laughs, "Do your worst. The apex armor is virtually -" Before he could finish the Predacon grabs him by the arm and starts swinging him around.

Arcee could hear Starscream screaming inside the armor and she laughed some more. She can't help but find it humorous to see Starscream like this. She watches as the Predacon throws Starscream and he collides with the wall just above the door then falls to the ground. The Predacon stands over him, glaring down at him as he gets a call from Megatron.

"Starscream, are you with the beast?"

"Yes, master. We've been reviewing attack maneuvers. He's doing quite well."

Arcee covers her mouth as she laughs some more than murmurs, "Like getting your aft kicked?"

But Starscream hears her and he sends a glare her way which only makes her snicker.

"One of the excavation teams has failed to report in." Megatron announces which causes Arcee to stop laughing and listen. She knows that if one of their teams has stopped reporting in it means some of her teammates had been at the place and took out the Decepticons that were there. They must be there to look for Predacon fossils.

She doesn't feel bad in the slightest that they're looking for Predacon fossils instead of trying to save her cause she knows that making sure Project Predacon is stopped is top priority, they must stop Shockwave from making more Predacons before it's too late. She just wishes she could get in contact with them to inform them of what she has learned, even if it is only a little bit.

She also knows they're trying their best to find her and save her but with the threat of a Predacon army at hand it's becoming difficult. But she knows they're worried about her and want to get her back, especially after Shockwave told her that the two he was fighting were asking about her and demanding to know what they have done to her.

Also, they're like a family and they worry about each other.

"I shall descend my seeker armada immediately and dis-"

"I would prefer that you lead our newly returned asset on this mission so that we may see if our Predacon is as adept at fetching bones as it is at hunting Autobots."

Arcee listened on in terror, this Predacon will tear them apart. If only she could find a way to contact them and warn them.

Two Vehicons come walking out of the ship with Soundwave and go over to Arcee, "We've been instructed to take you to Lord Megatron." One of the Vehicons tells her. She stands up and follows them inside as her concern for her teammates and friends grew. She hopes they'll be alright.


	5. Chapter 5

**I MEANT TO UPDATE THIS STORY LAST MONTH, I SWEAR I DID! But life got in the way and I couldn't get around to it until now. So sorry for taking so long but I hope you enjoy the new chapter. ^-^**

* * *

 _Who is it? Is it the same ones or the others? Whichever ones they are I hope they will be alright._ Arcee could do nothing but ponder and worry as she waits for Starscream and the Predacon to return. She listens to the conversation between Starscream and Megatron in hopes to get information on what's going on.

"…and the Predacon is dealing with the Autobots' pet-human as we speak…"

Arcee didn't hear the rest of what was said as her Energon ran cold, the words just replayed over and over in her processor as she wondered which one it was. She would assume it's Miko cause she's the only one who would risk being in the midst of the action. If it is her then that means the 'Bots that are there are Bulkhead and Wheeljack, and most likely Ultra Magnus.

 _Please don't kill her._

"No use in mourning the loss of one of your pets, not like you were ever gonna see them again anyway." Megatron said coldly brining Arcee's attention to him. She just glared at him, he doesn't understand how it feels to lose one you care about because he doesn't care about anything. All he cares about is ruling the Universe and causing destruction and chaos everywhere. But Arcee doesn't say anything, she just keeps her mouth shut and waits.

Arcee and Miko didn't really get along too well, Miko was always loud and so rambunctious. She would always get on Arcee's nerves with her carelessness, running straight into danger not caring how it could affect her or the 'Bots. But Arcee had gotten used to it over time and Miko has been getting slightly better, though she still likes getting into the midst of battle. She just hopes Miko is alright, more for Bulkhead's sake. Arcee knows how much the big lug care for the girl, he would go absolutely bonkers if anything was to happen to her.

Arcee then started thinking about Jack, she can't begin to express how much she misses the boy. The drives they went on together, helping him with his schoolwork, being parked in his garage at night as she waited for him to get up in the mornings. She misses it all. She misses his company. She knows he's safe, her teammates will look after him and make sure he stays as safe as possible. And he still has transportation, Smokescreen is there to drive him places he may need to go. Arcee still doesn't fully trust Smokescreen with Jack but he has proven himself recently and he's not as careless as he had been, so she trusts him to take care of Jack until she can get back to them.

"Arcee!"

Arcee looks at Megatron who was now halfway to the door. She had been so lost in her thoughts she didn't even notice he had moved or that he was even talking to her.

"We're going to meet up with the beast. Now come!"

Arcee walks over to Megatron and they both walk off the bridge and head to the upper haul of the ship to meet up with the Predacon. They get to the upper haul just as the Predacon flies in and lands, he waits patiently for Megatron to reach him and take his prize. As soon as Megatron reaches him he takes the Predacon fossil and examines it, "Ah you performed well my pet." He says as he starts petting the Predacon, "This will be a splendid contribution to the spawning of your Predacon brethren."

Just then Knockout walks up to Megatron, "My liege, we've located another one of Shockwave's Predacon energy signatures, weak but steady."

 _Scrap, they found another one. Hope you guys are keeping track as well as they are._

"Excellent. Knockout," Megatron turns to face the mech, "do not return empty-handed."

"Moi? Don't know the meaning of the word."

Arcee rolled her optics, _Knockout is so damn cocky. I'm sure he'll find a way to mess it up._

"Isn't empty-handed two words?"

The three look over to see Starscream walking towards them. He stops in front of Knockout as he turns to face him, "You would know. Or did your missing armor turn up?"

 _Here we go._ Arcee says to herself as she rolls her optics again and crosses her arms.

"Why you wheel bound -"

"Starscream! You have failed me enough for one day! Assume the task for monitoring Predacon energy signatures at once!"

Starscream bows slightly, "Yes, my liege." He then turns to walk off while hitting Knockout in the chest.

"I'm sure you'll find the gig as invigorating as I did, Screamer." Knockout turns to walk with Megatron as Starscream heads the other way with his servos clenching as he growled. Arcee couldn't help but snicker at the bickering that just happened which caused Starscream to send a glare in her direction.

But Arcee wasn't paying attention to him, she was more focused on what Megatron was telling Knockout. Worry grew inside her as she heard Megatron mentioning the Predacon army Shockwave was working on. She wishes there was some way she could get a hold of her team and inform them, but she knows it's impossible so all she can do is hope that they will figure it out and find a way to stop it.

"What are you lurking about for?" Starscream speaks up drawing Arcee's attention over to him, "Get back to your kennel!" He then kicks the Predacon's tail. Arcee was fixing to say something but before she could the Predacon lifted its tail to whack Starscream, but Starscream moved out of the way and the tail landed on the control panel which operates the communications network. Starscream lands on the ground then gets back up as he looks at the damage the Predacon did, "You mindless brute! Look what you've done!"

"If you didn't kick his tail Starscream he wouldn't have done it."

Starscream grunts and walks past her to go into the ship, "Let me find a couple of Vehicons to fix this before Megatron has a fit."

"Starscream, wait."

Starscream stops walking and slightly turns his head, "What, Arcee?" Frustration was evident in his voice.

"Did the Predacon actually kill her?"

"Bulkhead's human pet?"

 _So I was right._ "Yes. Please tell me."

Starscream thinks for a moment which puts Arcee on edge. There's nothing worse than one stalling to answer the question you really need to know the answer to, "No. The pest is still alive." With that he went inside, leaving Arcee alone with the Predacon once more. She lets out a heavy air cycle as relief washes over her knowing that Miko is still alive.

She looks over to the Predacon who is watching her closely. She can tell that he still keeps his guard up around her but he's not being as menacing. She walks over to the corner she was in earlier and grabs the cube of Energon that was still there, she then walks back over to the Predacon and cautiously places the cube in front of him. The Predacon looks at her then to the cube then back at her with confusion.

"With your big form, I'm sure you need more than I do."

The Predacon dips his head and starts drinking while Arcee goes to look at the damaged communications network panel, "Wonder if they actually know how to fix this thing." Her attention was drawn away from the panel when the Predacon screeched. She looks at the Predacon in confusion, "What?"

Not able to speak the Predacon just looks at her. As much as he appreciates the fact that she's willing to give up her share of Energon to make sure he has plenty he can't deprive her of Energon. He moves to where he can get his helm behind her and he nudges her over towards the Energon cube. He doesn't know what's driving him to do this, but something in him is making him want to care for this femme.

Arcee didn't know what to make of his actions. She just looks at the cube, which still has some Energon left in it, then looks back to the Predacon, "I promise you, I didn't do anything to it." The Predacon growled before nudging her again, "Are you letting me have it?"

The Predacon dips his head as a conformation and Arcee picks up the cube, "Well, if you're sure you don't want it." She then finishes off the Energon and puts the cube down. She looks at the Predacon again and gets an idea. She wants to see how much of his trust she has earned so she decides to do something really stupid. She puts out her servo towards the beast and slowly moves it to his helm, all the while watching him closely to make sure he doesn't try to attack her.

The Predacon watches her as he wonders what she's up to. The only ones that have ever touched him or pet him were his creator Shockwave and his new master Megatron, so to see the Autobot femme reaching out to pet him was a surprising sight. This femme has shown such kindness towards him that he can't help but trust her, trust that she will not try to harm him. Though given their size differences he doubts that she could do any damage anyway. He leans his helm in and lets her servo rest on it, he then starts purring as she strokes it.

Arcee smiles as her servo glides over the beast's helm and a little giggle escapes when she hears him start to purr. Not once in her life did she ever imagine that she would pet a Predacon, she never thought that she would even see one. But here she is, face to face with a Predacon as she's petting it. Blue and yellow optics meet as the pair feels a strange bond forming between them, something neither of them can explain.

But it was short-lived as Starscream returns with two Vehicons. He instructs the Vehicons to get started repairing the panel and they get right to work. Arcee removes her servo from the Predacon's helm and he lets out a disappointed growl, not happy at all with the interruption.


	6. Chapter 6

Arcee stood next to the Predacon as they both watched Starscream and the Vehicons try to fix the communicator and fail again and again. Arcee couldn't help but snicker at Starscream's misfortune, especially when it got to the point where he had to get Soundwave to come and fix it which resulted in Megatron finding out about his mistake.

"Communications have been down for how long!?"

Starscream started panicking as he backed away from the warlord, "Soundwave practically has the dish repaired master."

"Which is all well and good for Soundwave, but for you…!" Megatron swings his arm at Starscream making him flinch as the communications start working again and they hear Knockout's voice.

:: Knockout to Lord Megatron, please come in. ::

"See? Hah, all fixed."

:: Knockout. Do you have the Predacon bone? ::

:: In my sights my liege. As are a pair of Autobots riding my rear. ::

 _Two of my comrades are there!_ Arcee thinks to herself as she listens to the conversation.

:: Understood. Just make sure you secure the specimen. ::

Dread fills Arcee as she listens to Megatron give orders to send some Insecticons to aid Knockout. She waits to hear the outcome as anxiety starts to set in. Will her comrades be alright? Are they gonna be offlined? Arcee shakes her helm, no they will be just fine. Whoever they are will make it out just fine. She knows her teammates and she knows that all of them are excellent fighters and very tough, they won't be offlined so easily. But still, she can't help but worry.

:: Lord Megatron, if a groundbridge doesn't open too sweet your specimen will belong to the Autobots! ::

Arcee is filled with relief to hear that her comrades survived the Insecticons, she knew they would but it's still a relief to hear. Her spark starts racing when she hears Megatron tell Soundwave to open a groundbridge for Knockout. This is her chance. This is her opportunity to escape and get back to her team. It's risky and if she's caught Primus knows what they will do to her as punishment, but she must try.

She prepares herself to transform as Soundwave gets Knockout's coordinates. She knows she must be quick if she's to get through the bridge before any of them can react. Soundwave locks onto Knockout's coordinates and opens the groundbridge. As soon as it starts opening up Arcee transforms and drives right towards it, by the time they notice her she's already jumping into the portal.

"After her!"

She could hear Megatron shouting behind her but she pays no attention as she drives through the portal and comes out the other side, right in front of Knockout, "What the…!?" He shouts as she quickly swerves to avoid him leading to her transforming and landing on her pedes as she slides back.

"Arcee!"

Two voices shout out in unison making Arcee look over to see Ratchet and Wheeljack driving towards her and Knockout. She smiles as she transforms and drives off towards them but before she could get too far Knockout rams into her sending her into the rock side. She transforms as she hits the ground and rolls down the hilly sands that are set up against the rock. She was knocked for a loop for a second but she soon started regaining her senses and when she did she could hear shooting as she looks up to see Vehicons running towards Ratchet and Wheeljack, shooting at them.

Knockout transforms and holds the specimen in his servo as he grabs one of the Vehicons and hands it to him, "Get this to Lord Megatron." The Vehicon nods in understanding and runs back through the portal. Knockout then turns back to Arcee who is now getting up off the ground and brings out his electric rod from his subspace, "That was a bad move trying to escape." He goes to jab at her with his rod but she avoids it and sends a swift right kick to his back but he turns and catches her leg. He's learned by now how she operates, how she fights.

Before she has a chance to react he jabs his rod into her sternum sending a wave of electricity through her small frame. Once she falls to the ground unconscious Knockout picks up her body and runs towards the groundbridge. With all the Vehicons taken care of Wheeljack and Ratchet run after Knockout to stop him before he can get through the groundbridge, they may have failed to get the Predacon bone from them but if they can get Arcee back that will be a well enough accomplishment. But Knockout makes it through the groundbridge and back to the Nemesis before they can reach him and the groundbridge closes just as they get to it.

"Well done Knockout. Not only did you retrieve the specimen you also recaptured our runaway."

Knockout smirks as he drops Arcee onto the floor, he always loves it when he gets praise from his master. Starscream walks over to Arcee's unconscious body and scowls down at her, "Stupid femme. She really thought she could get away from us." He then looked up at Knockout when something occurred to him, "You didn't kill her, did you?"

Knockout glares at him, "Of course not! She's just unconscious!"

Shockwave comes out onto the upper haul and stands next to Megatron. His optic immediately goes to the femme laying at their pedes, "What happened?"

"She tried to escape and Knockout recaptured her." Megatron responded.

Arcee starts waking up as her systems begin to recover from the shock Knockout gave her. She's not completely awake to the point where she can start to get up off the floor but she's awake enough to hear the conversation between Megatron and Shockwave.

"What are we gonna do with her?"

"We'll put her in the brig for now while I think of a punishment that won't damage her too badly." Megatron says as he walks over to the femme.

Arcee finally opens her optics and lifts her helm to see Megatron coming towards her, _Scap, I'm back on the Nemesis and from the sounds of it, I'm going back to the brig to await punishment. Just great._

Megatron bends down to pick her up but when his digits are an inch from her frame a big roar sounds throughout the upper haul and Megatron finds himself being shoved back away from her. He manages to catch himself before he falls on his aft but he is outraged. Who dares shove the warlord? He looks up and finds himself face to face with the Predacon which is growling at him as he stands protectively over Arcee. He looks at the beast before him in shock, as well as all the others that are present, he didn't think he would go against him. He thought he had the Predacon's complete loyalty.

Even the Predacon himself is shocked, he never thought he would ever go against his master like that. But something inside him, some ancient primal instinct, drove him to protect this femme. His femme. She is his and no other mech is gonna lay a digit on her.

"Shockwave, explain!" Megatron exclaims as he looks over at the mech.

"Would seem the Predacon has grown attached to the femme. Simply put, he's claiming her."

Arcee's optics widen even more, if that's possible, as she looks up at the Predacon hovering over her. He's claiming her? Is he wanting her to be his mate? She's not sure how she should feel about that, to have a Predacon want her as his mate. How would that even work?

"Are you saying this mindless beast is wanting her for himself?" Starscream questions in disbelief.

"Exactly what I'm saying."

"Very well, she will stay here with the Predacon." Megatron says as he turns to head back inside the ship. Arcee looks at him with still widened optics not sure of what to make of this. In a way she's relieved she doesn't have to go back to the brig and get some sort of punishment later but at the same time, she's not sure about being left with the Predacon. What if he tries to mate with her and she refuses? Would he rape her and force her to be his mate? Would he decide to kill her? She doesn't know and it scares her, especially knowing that she wouldn't be able to fight him off.

Her and the Predacon watch Megatron and the others as they head for the door and disappear into the ship. Once the door closes Arcee looks back up to the Predacon with worried optics as her spark begins to pulse faster. The Predacon looks down at her and when he sees the worry and fear in her optics he bends his neck down to place his helm gently against hers to reassure her that he won't harm her in any way. Once he's sure she's calmed down he moves back so she can sit up and move around if she wishes to.

Arcee gets up off the floor and watches the Predacon as he walks over to the monitor on the communications dish and looks at it. She walks over to the side of him and watches him as she wonders what he's doing. Is he trying to figure out how they fixed it? Is he planning on destroying it again? Then he starts punching in codes which bring up schematics for all the other Predacons. That's when she realizes that he's doing research on his own kind, probably wondering about the others, _Definitely not a mindless beast. Probably is smarter than Starscream is. But what is he up to?_


	7. Chapter 7

**Here's a little treat to start off the new year. I don't do new years resolutions too much but this year I've made a couple of resolutions I'm gonna try my best to follow and one of them is to update my stories a lot more. So if all can go well there will be more frequent updates on this story as well as my others.**

* * *

Wheeljack and Ratchet return to base feeling triumphant but also defeated. Triumphant because they got a Predacon fossil and rescued June and Fowler from Knockout, but they feel really bad that they couldn't get Arcee away from the 'Cons and bring her back to base.

"Mom! Are you ok!?" Jack asks as he runs up to his mother.

"I'm fine, Jack." June responds with a smile.

Jack looked at June and Fowler and felt like there was something more, "What are you not telling me?"

"We have some news Magnus." Ratchet says as he and Wheeljack walk over to Magnus and Bulkhead.

"I can already see you have the Predacon fossil."

"There's something else, we-" Before Ratchet could say anything further Optimus called in for a groundbridge, "I'll say when Optimus and the others get here." He walks over to the bridge controls to open up the groundbridge.

Optimus, Bumblebee and Smokescreen drive through the groundbridge and into the base and the bridge closes. The three transform and look at the others, "We got half of a fossil, the Decepticons got the other half." Optimus says as he shows them the fossil, "How about you guys? Any luck?"

"We each got a fossil. But it seems Ratchet has some news for us."

Optimus looks over to his old friend, "What is it Ratchet?"

"Knockout had captured June and Fowler and we had to go after him to save them. While we were chasing him we saw Arcee."

All audio receptors and ears are now open as all their attention is on Ratchet, "You saw Arcee? How is she? Were you not able to save her?" Jack starts throwing out questions.

Wheeljack's the one to speak, "We saw her jump out of the groundbridge that was open for the 'Con."

Ratchet cuts in, "She seemed to be fine, no injuries or any sign of her being tortured, but Vehicons were sent through to attack and distract us while Knockout went after Arcee to recapture her. By the time we finished with the Vehicons Knockout had ran through the groundbridge with Arcee."

"That's good they haven't harmed her but it makes me wonder what they're up to. What do they want with her?" Optimus ponders.

"Whatever it is we have to find a way to save her from it." Jack says with worry.

Optimus looks down at the boy, "We will Jack, we're not gonna abandon her."

"That's right, we'll never abandon a teammate." Smokescreen says in comfort.

"The only problem is that we don't know where the Decepticons are. So we have no way of planning out a rescue." Ultra Magnus puts in.

Optimus nods, "That is true, but we shall keep looking."

* * *

Arcee continues watching the Predacon as he looks over one data after another about Predacons. She takes a glance over to the Energon cubes that had been brought almost a day ago, there is still a cube and a half sitting next to her. She realizes that she hasn't seen any of the Decepticons, not Starscream or Shockwave or the Vehicons all day. She heard a bit of commotion from inside the ship a bit ago but nothing else. She just shrugs it off as she looks back to the Predacon just as he turns away from the monitor, when he turns and looks at her she could tell he had some stuff running through his processor. It's like he's calculating or trying to figure something out.

He walks over to where she's sitting and lays down in front of her, laying his helm down he closes his optics. Arcee looks at him and notices the little burn marks on his armor plating from Starscream jabbing him with the electrical rod. The sight of it stirs anger in her spark, that mech has no respect or care for anyone. Arcee grabs one of the Energon cubes and moves over to the Predacon's side, she then dips her fingers into the Energon and places it on the burn mark on his side.

The Predacon's helm shoots up and he immediately turns and hisses at her as he was getting ready to attack. Arcee puts up her servo to reassure him, "It's ok, I'm just putting some Energon on your burns."

He looks at her as she reaches over to put more Energon on the burn but he does nothing to stop her, he mostly reacted because he was startled and thought some bot was trying to hurt him in his sleep. He starts calming down and becomes more at ease, this treatment feels really good. He continues to watch her as she rubs the Energon over his burns, he's not sure why but he keeps getting more and more attracted to her. She would indeed make an excellent mate he has no doubts about that, he knows he made a wise choice.

Some noises come from within the ship causing them to look at the door and put up their guard. The Predacon's not sure what could be going on in there but if it's something dangerous that could harm his future mate he certainly will take out the threat and keep her safe.

* * *

 **Sorry it's so short, Predaking is getting ready to reveal himself to the Decepticons and Arcee and I want to put it all in one chapter. So his big reveal will be in the next chapter which should be posted soon. :)**


	8. Chapter 8

It was a rainy night when the Nemesis stopped over a cave, Megatron and Starscream had flown down to meet up with Shockwave who was already inside. The Predacon knew the cave was holding his Predacon brethren and he so badly wanted to go see them, but he was supposed to stay on the ship to watch over Arcee who was left under his watch. Megatron didn't want her to see exactly where the Predacon army was being bred in case she somehow managed to escape and get back to her team, she could tell them where it's located if she knew.

The Predacon looked over to Arcee and saw she was fully in recharge, so he headed over to the edge of the ship to look down at the cave. When he hears something going down in the tube that's connecting the warship to the ground he looked to see Knockout going down with crates of some stuff, he doesn't know what they are. Once Knockout disappeared into the cave the Predacon flew down and walked into the cave. He usually obeys his master but on this occasion he has to disobey, he needs to see these Predacons and make sure it's true that they are making a Predacon army.

He moves closer to the four mechs making hissing sounds and small guttural growls before stopping in front of them and screeching at them. He sees Starscream walk over to him with the rod in his servo as he slaps it on his other servo. Oh how he would love to tear off both of them servos and eat them.

"Unruly beast. You dare to roam freely without permission?" Starscream says as he starts beating the Predacon on the helm with the rod. The Predacon screeches at him while launching slightly forward making Starscream scream and fall back on his aft, looking up at the Predacon. When the Predacon moves towards him he screams and covers himself like a coward, the Predacon would love to pick him up and toss him around again but there's something he needs to try out.

When the Predacon gets close to Starscream he transforms into bot mode causing Megatron, Knockout and Starscream to look at him in shock and fear. Shockwave was just slightly surprised, he wasn't too phased by it. The Predacon leaned down towards Starscream with the meanest glare he's ever seen and speaks, "Strike me again and I will bury that rod in your spark." He had such hatred in his optics that it made Starscream want to just bury himself thousands of feet into the Earth.

Instead, Starscream just scoots back away from him, "I-I did not realize that the beast was capable of transformation."

"Nor did I." Megatron said as he looked back at Shockwave.

"I am no beast!" The Predacon says before he walks past Starscream, he walks over to one of the Predacons to look at it.

"The ability to transform is a fundamental part of Cybertronian biology." Shockwave begins as he watches the Predacon, "We simply process no evidence that the Predacon species ever reached that evolutionary stage since they became extinct in the great cataclysm."

"And now we know." Starscream says as he steps forward before growling.

"So the rumors are true." The Predacon begins as he continues to look at his Predacon brethren, "I will no longer be alone, no longer be the only Predacon."

"And I see you've been keeping secrets." Megatron says as he walks towards him.

"It was not my intention to deceive you, Lord Megatron. I only recently became aware of my abilities. All I remember of my beginning is hunting and battle and the wounding of my pride. Thus I begun to burn with questions. Who am I? Where did I come from? The warship's databanks provided historical fact, but still I process no memory of my own past. So I begun to reconsider my place in the present and wondered, could I be like the others? And now I know."

"Yet you are unique, miracle of science." Megatron says as he walks around the Predacon to look at the Predacon behind him, "Cloned by Shockwave from Cyber nucleic acid recovered from the remains of your mighty ancestors."

The Predacon lets the words sink in as he looks back to the Predacon in stasis before them. Starscream approached the two as a question kept running through his processor, "I have a question. What did you do with Arcee? Or did you forget that you were supposed to be watching her to make sure she didn't escape?"

The Predacon turned to give him a stern look, "She's back on the ship still in my sleeping area, she's in recharge. She will not escape."

"Don't be so sure." Megatron says as he turns to head for the tube to go back to the ship.

"You don't know her like we do." Starscream added in, "If she wakes and sees that she's alone she'll try to escape without a second thought." Starscream heads over to the tube with Shockwave and Knockout and the Predacon comes over behind them.

When they get back onto the Nemesis they head for the upper haul to check on the femme and be sure she didn't try to escape. As they walk through the corridors the Predacon decides to speak what is on his processor, "It is with deepest gratitude for my creation that I pledge undying obedience to you, my one true master. But with more of my species soon to stride among us, I beg your permission to in turn lead them as Predaking."

"Your vision is boundless." Megatron says as he gets an uneasy feeling.

* * *

When Arcee wakes she notices that she's alone, the Predacon is nowhere to be seen. She remembers that Megatron was talking about leaving the ship with the others to meet up with Shockwave in his lab on Earth, so she suspects that the Predacon went with them to see the other Predacons. She's not sure if Soundwave went with them or not but she's suspecting they all left which would leave only the Vehicons to deal with. They basically just gave her a free pass to escape and she sure as pit is gonna take it. She goes over to the door to see if it's unlocked, when it opens she feels relief flood through her. All she has to do is get to the groundbridge control room and she'll be free.

She transforms and drives into the ship, remembering where the groundbridge control room is from when she went through the ship before. She had passed by it numerous times when she walked through the ship with Megatron and the others. She drives through the corridors and surprisingly there are no Vehicons, but when she gets further into the ship she starts running into them occasionally but she takes them out with ease. The Vehicons are no match for her she can take them out with no problem, it's the top dogs Megatron, Soundwave, Shockwave and the Predacon that she can't take on. Starscream too but she doesn't worry about him too much considering she's taken him out a few times already.

When she finishes taking down the last batch of Vehicons that tried to stop her she didn't expect to see the very ones she didn't want to run into standing right in front of her when she turns around. She freezes as she stares up at the big mech standing next to Megatron, he's bigger than Megatron. Is that the Predacon?

* * *

"Lord Megatron, if I may ask for one more thing. Can I-?" Predaking began but then stopped when he heard fighting in front of them when they turned the corner. He stops walking and looks to where the sound is coming from, he sees Arcee slicing a Vehicon with one of her blades that are protruding out of her arms. He watches her fight the Vehicons and take them down with such fierceness it amazed him. He never knew she was such a fierce fighter, it gives him one more reason to make her his mate.

When she finishes fighting she turns to rush off but stops when she sees them standing there. She looks surprised and he knows that she did not expect to see them, she must have thought they were still in Shockwave's lab. When she looks up at him he sees the shock and slight fear in her optics and he gets the urge to hold her and reassure her that she has no need to fear him.

Starscream walks up next to him laughing, "Told you so."

"Arcee, trying to escape again I see." Megatron says unamused.

Arcee didn't respond, she just kept staring at Predaking as her processor tries to process what she's looking at.

Starscream could tell she was trying to comprehend what she was seeing so he decides to explain as he walks towards her, "This is the Predacon if that's what you're wondering." He stops midway making sure not to get too close to her, "Turns out he can transform. Shocking I know."

"Lord Megatron, I wish to take Arcee as my mate. That's what I was gonna ask you for before we came across this scene of her fighting your troops."

Megatron looks at Arcee for a moment, he was planning on giving her to either Soundwave or Shockwave as a reward for their hard work and their loyalty. But if he's to keep this Predacon on his side he needs to keep him happy and if he wants Arcee then he'll have to give him what he wants. He looks over at Predaking again, "You may have her."

Predaking places his claws over his chest and bows, "Thank you, my lord." He then walks over to Arcee and motions for her to walk with him. She turns and starts walking so she doesn't anger him but her spark pulses rapidly as she wonders how a Predacon would mate. She hopes it's not by fragging because she will not frag him, but he'll probably just force her if that's the case. Hopefully it's not spark bonding. She'll find out when they get back to the upper haul.


	9. AN

Hey, sorry this isn't a chapter. I just thought I should let you guys know what's going on. I am so terribly sorry I haven't been updating, some stuff came up in my life that I did not expect to happen. I was having problems with my car so I was trying to get that fixed, I had to find car insurance and then work has been pretty busy. All sorts of shit just suddenly happened all at once and it had put me at a standstill on writing and updating my stories. I did get the car fixed and everything has been taken care of but work has been getting busier and busier.

I'm a delivery driver for Pizza Hut and we've been getting a lot of orders lately and tons of deliveries. Don't get me wrong I like doing more deliveries because it means more money, but it can really drain me and at the end of the day I don't be wanting to do anything except lay in bed and watch videos. I haven't even been able to find much time to go visit my grandma or talk to my friends, Tuesday was the first time in almost 2 weeks I was able to settle down and actually do a call with my friends.

But the good news is that I have recently arranged for me to take another day off so I now have two days off and I have more time to be able to write or edit, for those who don't know I make videos and put them up on YouTube, that's another thing I've been having trouble finding time to do. But now that I have two days off instead of just one I can have more time to write or edit. I'm also figuring out a schedule where I can wake up a few hours before I have to go to work so I can try to do some writing, or editing, before I head off to work. I sleep in too much. lol

But I am working out something where I can get back to writing more. It may be a little while before I get to updating frequently but rest asured I am working on it. None of the stories will be discontinued, all of them will be updated eventually. Just bear with me while I try to work this out. Stay safe and healthy!


End file.
